Heroic Kitsune
by The Swordslinger
Summary: AU Naruto, "I can blast things with my fists, there's a demon living in my gut, I got a sexy kunoichi after me, and you're wearing weird pajamas. Surprise me." Life is weird for one wandering Uzumaki Naruto ever since he stepped into this new country. Warning: FemSasuke and harem. Strong, Smartass Naruto. Chapter 1 is prologue.
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING

Enjoy the fic, I'm going back to my fantasy land, Mai Shiranui and Chun Li are giving free tickets for a bikini oil fight between the two. Sorry mates, VIP only.

Harem – Satsuki, Miss Martian, Power Girl (Instead of Ultragirl/FemConnor – sorry for those who liked her), Starfire, Blackfire and Supergirl (Replacing Match).

**XXXXXX**

Brawler in town

"Shao Khan wins! Fatality!"

"Well… shit."

In the middle of an arcade in Washington, a young man of nearing his twenties sighed as he looked at how his Liu Kang was destroyed by one of the cheapest bosses in videogame history. The youth sighed and leaned back from his seat before the machine, too tired to put in another quarter. A golden mop of hair that reached the man's neck was kept in place under a reddish dark orange cap with a worn out metal plate on the forehead, said metal plate had the symbol of a leaf on it. The tanned, slightly gold skinned face of the man turned into a defeated expression at his high score being beaten so easily, he even puffed his cheeks which birthmarks looked like three whiskers on each. He seemed to be slim and fit but in reality he carried a decent amount of bulk hidden in a dark orange jacket with long sleeves, and the word "HERO" written in white on the man's back; beneath the jacket he wore a white tank top with black jeans, orange and white sneakers, and black fingerless gloves were his last accessory.

Tilting his cap up the blond contemplated his chances and pulled out his wallet, "Okay, I got enough for three days and nights in a motel with food included… But man, I really need to find me a job soon. Heh, Gramps always said I should be responsible, it's almost like he wants to chew my ass from his grave or something." He then reached to his side, to where he left a bag with his personal belongings, only to grip someone else's wrist, "What do you think you're doing?" He asked the thief and gave the attempting robber's wrist a tighter squeeze, making a middle-aged man in black clothes and with a ski cap fall to his knees.

The thief grunted, trying to pry his arm off the youth's hand, finding it to be impossible, "W-What's with you?! Ouch! Let me go!"

The blond pushed the man back, but to every player and staff member's shock in the arcade, the thief was sent flying a good five yards and landed on an UFO catcher machine, rocking it back and forth and making a small, round yellow chicken plushy the size of a fist fall out. The blond man grabbed his bag, slung it over his shoulder and walked to the UFO machine, grabbed the plushy, and walked out without a word while throwing the fluffy chick up and down in his hand like a baseball.

He pocketed the plushy and pulled out a paper, "Let's see, part-time jobs… Oh, a dock. Maybe I could sneak in and get to another place. Perhaps a new country, again." He chuckled and walked towards the place he expected to work soon in order to keep his lazy lifestyle.

XXXXX

_Hi, name's Uzumaki Naruto. I'm eighteen years old and pass my time walking around the world. I work in part-time jobs to earn some money and keep on walking. I've done this since I was sixteen when my Gramps died. He was a kind old man, but very strict when he wanted. His name was Hashirama, and he took me in after my parents died when I was a too young to even remember them. The old fart was also very strong and said to be a shinobi. Considering I was his last relative he took it upon himself to train me and teach me what's the secret to our family. I… kinda skipped a few of the lessons and got to the punching. He told me I carry the power of a demon in my blood, a power our family has protected for centuries. Then he taught me how to fight, control this power, and use it to protect myself._

_In short, I can do magic and mostly blast things with my fists and fighting spirit, and that's cool shit. But my Gramps also told me why I have been chosen to seal Kurama, the demon our family has carried inside at least one of us for generations. It seems some asshats want a piece of my traveling partner, but I ain't giving the guy my family's been protecting for centuries without a fight. When Gramps died he told me to go around and see the world, to keep a low profile and remain hidden from those after me, to train and learn from others and keep Kurama safe._

_I've finally arrived from Japan to the United States, so I guess I can relax… Yeah, right._

_My special ability is to piss people off. I have the innate talent of finding a way to annoy someone… I'm also able to know a girl's three sizes with just a glance, but that's because of a perv Gramps had me learn from._

XXXXXX

As our hero walked through the streets of the city, something else was going on. A large black limousine was driving uneventfully, mostly thanks to the bodyguards riding bikes guarding it and keeping any other car away. Inside the large car two figures were hidden behind bulletproof black glass. One was a tall man with freakishly long black hair, a pale face in a permanent scowl, a red business suit with matching dress shoes, a black buttoned shirt and a white tie with a fan symbol on it. Half his face was hidden by sunglasses, but one could tell he was looking intently at the one before him.

It was a very beautiful if tomboyish girl. Long bangs of pitch black hair framed her face, with the rest of her hair pulled in a long ponytail that reached her round and perky bottom. Her pale body was hidden in a white kimono that carried the man's fan symbol on the back. Her attributes were hidden too for modesty's sake, beneath the kimono she wore a black sports bra to keep her B-cups from being ogled, and in case she had to run she wore black short shorts to hide her simple white panties. To kill the look of a traditional Japanese princess she had a chokuto kept to her side, usually holstered in her blue sash when not seated.

The girl looked boringly out the window as passengers stared in awe or fear at the limousine with her cheek resting on her palm, her coal eyes threatened to fall for a long time but she managed to keep herself awake. The man narrowed his eyes behind his shades, "Satsuki, you and I know you have a mission. While I go meet our friends, you are needed somewhere else."

She sighed, "It's been two years since Hashirama's death. What makes us think that the container of your lost pet is somewhere around here?"

The businessman growled, "The fact I wouldn't put it past that old fool to try to stop me."

A smirk and a chuckle escaped her, "You speak of him as old, but you're as ancient as or perhaps even more than that guy. And he still made you step back."

"You have a mission and you know what punishment means if you fail." The man said to try to keep himself composed. The girl shot him a glare, but in a whirl of wind and leaves she was gone, leaving the man to sigh as the limousine stopped before his colleague's building, a certain bald, Kryptonian-obsessed criminal stepped out of it to greet him.

"My old friend, I hope you enjoyed your flight here. Welcome to Washington." Luthor said with a smile as he extended a hand to the man.

"I think I'll be in luck this time." The businessman said with a smirk as he accepted the handshake. The two then stepped into the building, the red clad man smiling, "You shall be the Light of this world, my friend… But the Darkness needs someone to keep it in check."

Luthor grinned, "It shall be fun as you said. Now, the others are waiting and we have some missions for you and that girl of yours."

The dark man chuckled, "She's nothing of mine. She is just a runt whose parents had no-one else to leave her to."

"A bit cruel, don't you think?"

"I could say the same about your projects, but some of them fascinate me."

"Glad to hear that."

XXXXXX

Our hero sighed as he walked around metal crates and looked around, pulling back his newly acquired toy and throwing it up and down. So far he had no clue of where to go, so he pulled the list. "Let's see, I'm in the right docks in Star City, so where is it? And… I'm talking to myself." He put down his bag and patted his stomach, "**Hey, if you want my opinion on this, your luck should've run out years ago. Perhaps this is Karma to bite you in the ass for being such a carefree lazy ass.**" The blond sighed, '_It's America, supposedly the country of opportunity. I expected opportunity as any kind of job._'

"Hey, kid!"

"Huh?"

"Over here?" a man said from a warehouse's slightly opened door. Naruto approached the man with a raised brow, "Say, do you mind doing me a favor? I'm looking for a guard, and the pay's good."

Naruto hummed, Kurama growled, "**Too good to be truth.**" Naruto smiled, "I'm in."

The man at the warehouse grinned, "All you have to do is carry around stuff and make sure things are safe while keeping your mouth shut if you get my meaning." He added emphasis to his meaning by pulling out a handgun and aiming it at the blond, "You see, we had troubles with our last guys being tracked, and I'd like to make sure you're clean."

The bag fell and the blond raised his arms, keeping a smile, "I'm clean, check me out if you want to." He was pulled in and soon a couple of thugs armed with assault rifles patted him for weapons or microphones. Once done, they let him go and Naruto faced his current employer. The blond gave the man a grin, "How much are we talking about?"

"Your life. Make sure you don't piss the boss and you'll be a happy man with your life in your hands instead of a bullet in your face." The thug said as he wagged his pistol like a finger in front of his face. He then chuckled, "Of course, your job will be to remain here and be the bait for the police to get us some time to ship our cargo. Sorry boy, you got the short straw."

"Who knows? I feel lucky." Naruto said, angering the men. "Watch my chicken."

"Huh?" the men with guns asked as Naruto threw up his plushy. They followed the chick with their eyes for the second the blond needed to crack his fists and get into his stance. Naruto spun around, back-handing the first thug right in the face to knock him out and using the momentum to punch one of the guys carrying assault rifles in the face right in the jaw. Using the momentum some more, the blond noticed the third thug trying to aim his gun at him, so a quick and swift roundhouse kick knocked it off the man's hands. A quick one-two combo and the last thug fell down like a sack of rocks.

As all of that happened, Naruto still had enough time to raise his hand and catch his plushy, "Hey there, missed me?" he asked it as he dusted the chick before putting it back in his pocket. Turning to the beaten, groaning thugs he flashed them a smile, "No tips, not even a decent pay, you better believe I want a word with your boss." He stomped the first thug's wrist as he tried to reach for his handgun, "Where can I find him?" The blond asked with a smile as he tilted his cap up so the man could see his face.

"What appears to be the problem?" a loud voice asked the blond.

Naruto looked up, his index and thumb finger keeping his cap up so he could meet eye to eye with the man in the warehouse. First he took in the place, it was big and with a lot of crates, a catwalk led to an office from which an enormous man stepped out. White hair slicked back, red skin, a body burlier than a bodybuilder, and a fancy suit that was ridiculous to think it could be made in such a size unless someone was slaved to made it. Yes, it was Brick, enemy of Green Arrow, and currently a weapons dealer.

The blond raised a brow, "I thought you were Robin Hood's problem in Star City. What business does your ugly mug have doing here?"

Brick felt his veins popping in his forehead, "Do you have any idea how easy it is for me to break a man in half?"

Naruto laughed and aimed a finger at the criminal, "No, but I bet you'll try, and I bet you a cheeseburger you'll fail."

"Get him!" Brick shouted, and behind the crates dozens of men in suits or street clothes rushed at the blond.

The youth grinned, "Okay, time for a work-out!"

Three thugs charged in and Naruto stepped forward with a fist reared back. He ducked under a swing, landing two quick jabs and a powerful hook that knocked the first one. The second one came in swinging a knife, so the blond gave a step towards him with his right forearm moving to intercept the arm swinging the knife. Once the slash was stopped the blond grabbed the thug by his collar and pulled him closer for an elbow strike to the face that send him down. The third one showed he knew some boxing as he dashed for an upper-cut. Naruto grinned as he raised al elbow to intercept the fist, making the crook's knuckles crack before the blond showed him a real upper-cut with his other arm to send him flipping back.

Stepping back, the thugs knew not to underestimate this kid as the blond finally took a fighting pose with both fists up, "What do they feed kids these days?" one of them asked.

Brick got mad, "Get the guns and smoke that punk!" he roared, slamming a fist on the catwalk's rail, bending it.

The mooks ran to the crates and opened them hastily, all while Naruto didn't even bother to go and stop them. One of the villain's underlings threw his boss a pistol, a plasma gun. Naruto whistled at the sight, "That's some expensive toys you're packing, you sure you want me to break them?" he asked with a grin.

The crime lord snapped and fired, only to watch as Naruto leaned to his side, perfectly avoiding the shot without it even coming close, "You little punk! Shoot him!" The other gangsters kept on firing at the youth who grinned more and dashed at them head first. It was insane to look at as Naruto weaved around the shots with both fists kept close to his body and ready to shoot his own attack. The gangsters started backpedaling as the youth approached them until it was too late. A flurry of jabs and one of them was out like a light. But since Naruto stopped the others thought they had a clear shot, they were proven wrong when the blond chuckled and kept on weaving. What made Brick's jaw drop was to see that despite having three guys shooting at about of distance from him, Naruto could find a way to weave and move his center of gravity while not moving from the square meter he was in. The blond did move once one of the thugs was out of ammo, so he dashed in and leaning his body down with a fist swinging to the ground, he swung his entire weight back up along his fist for a wicked Smasher that sent the crook flying at the catwalk.

Brick crushed his gun in his hand and jumped down, creating a crater. His men were now scared shitless at the sight of their boss' angry face, "You sure were worth the money, clearly you were." He said as he walked to the blond, holding up his fists, "You're going down, Blondie."

Naruto chuckled and extended a hand to the towering super villain, moving it in a 'bring it' motion, "You're gonna owe me a cheeseburger, old man."

Wasting no time, Brick threw a fist at the blond. As expected, Naruto weaved away from the strike, capturing he wrist under one of his own and bending the elbow with the other to bring Brick in for a powerful kick to his overly muscular gut. The kick was strong enough to make an echo around the entire warehouse, but the way Naruto watched the crooks smirk meant he was in trouble. He was proven right when Brick raised his captured arm and swung the blond off into the air without effort towards the ceiling. Just before his back hit the ceiling the blond managed to maneuver his body to his feet collided with it in order to jump down, managing a landing a few yards away from the massive red man.

"Weren't expecting that, were you, punk?" Brick asked as he flexed his arm with a grin, "Not even Green Arrow's best weaponry can hurt me. What makes you think your martial arts will serve against me?"

Chuckling, the blond answered, "Martial arts were meant to take down guys like you. And I really want that cheeseburger." Fed up with the brat's carefree, uninterested attitude the larger man rushed at him. Then, Naruto chuckled again, "_Ichi Bi_!" he cried and rushed Brick, his hands glowing with a golden ethereal energy. Before Brick knew it, his suit sported a large hole right where the blond boy's fist allowed itself firmly planted in between his lungs and colon. There was a second punch that widened the hole and made the massive criminal fall down, his breath gone because of the punch as he tried to regain it weakly with his eyes closing. Soon Brick fell into unconsciousness just as Naruto swung his hands back, the golden aura of power vanishing into the air.

"Who's next?" he asked with a grin. Instantly all the crooks started to run, making him sigh. A quick search later and Naruto was counting he money he took from Brick's wallet while dialing for the police with the criminal's cell-phone, "Yes, I'd like to report some suspicious men carrying guns at the docks. Can you track this phone? Yes? All right, thank you." Brick started to open his eyes only to watch his phone landing on his lap while his entire body was tired with thick chains to an even thicker steel pillar. "Oh, still awake I see." Naruto commented before solving the problem with a straight punch to the jaw.

However, without any of them knowing, someone had been watching the blond, "He's Japanese? He looks more American than half these Yankees." Satsuki asked with a raised brow. But she couldn't hold back a small satisfied smile, "I must admit, he is interesting, I just hope he lives up to Madara's expectations or this could be a very boring encounter."

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap!**

**This is the prologue and just so you know, no, Jiraiya won't make an appearance but he'll be mentioned. Unlike canon, this Naruto already learned everything he needed to learn from him.**

**Anyway, you're free to try to crucify me if you don't like the changes in the harem or the idea. Just know that if you don't like it that this is FanFiction and you're all entitled to try to make any story the way you want them to be. I understand people have different tastes, but for what this place is, then just try to enjoy things as they are rather than force others to change their points of view because you don't like them. I've seen good writers leaving the site for good because when they make a difficult choice that they think is for the better there's always someone there to shoot them down.**

**I'm happy to say I'm done listening to those guys and that when I write new stories now I plan to keep them going. If I make a re-write I will try to make it work and think things through instead of plotting things at random. I've learned from my mistakes the past years, so I hope you all can enjoy my fics and every newly updated chapter as I do my best.**

**Swordslinger out! **


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING

Like an overused double D-cup shot in videogames and anime, I must jiggle and bounce to Michael Jackson and Freddie Mercury's concert with my free ticket to Heaven that is my mind.

**XXXXXX**

Guys night out

Our young hero sighed and leaned back on his seat at a café with a pleased smile. One would instantly notice that all around him on the floor beaten punks in greaser outfits laid face down with their swollen faces leaving some drool and small blood stains on the floor. The youth grinned as he reached around and grabbed the biggest and most overly muscular thug by the collar of the man's leather jacket.

"You don't mind paying the nice lady you tried to grope, do you?" the blond asked with a massive grin. The large man grinned with a forced smile and terrified tears staining his eyes.

The blond left the bar after the men in leather ran off once they paid his bill and apologized to the waitresses they harassed. He now wondered what to do. He reached into his bag to look in for a map of the city with motels for him, but before he could the blond stopped dead in his tracks as an arrow landed in front of his feet in the hard concrete. Looking at it the youth noticed it had a piece of paper attached to it, and since it was made out of wood he deduced it wasn't from the Robin Hood themed heroes since they were from another city, and less from the new rumored Arrowette who arrived a few months in the archer heroes' city. He finally unwrapped the paper, there were two simple and strange to follow objects, a note telling him to come for a meeting and a map with the destination and a photo to what he knew was the entrance, an abandoned dojo.

A quick ride there, and several blocks walked on the outskirts of the city through a jungle of alleys, the youth entered the mossy, abandoned garden surrounding and covering the ancient place which doors had been taken along everything in it. Just as he set foot in the building he leaned his head to the side to avoid the punch from a Shadow League shinobi. The blond grinned and used the momentum to deliver his right foot on the grunt's gut, sending him flying back into a wall. The sheer force of the kick made the concrete wall fall.

He couldn't hold back a grin, "You guys aren't good at ambushes, are you?" He asked as he raised up his fists.

A feminine voice spoke to him, "They're cheap, what did you expect?" It was a very cold looking ravenette who spoke as she walked to him with her chokuto tied behind her waist over her nicely shaped hips.

Naruto raised his cap up, whistling at the sight before him and her curves, "Nice view, baby." He said with a grin. He then raised a hand to her, a finger aimed at the girl as he spoke, "Hmm... 34-26-33."

"What?" the girl asked confused, to which the blond grinned.

"I'm talking about your three sizes; you ain't fooling me even with the bra keeping your breasts' true girth hidden."

The girl's face, first one of calmness, turned into one of anger, indignation and murderous intent as he eyes narrowed dangerously and her pale face grew red, "You're as good as dead, Uzumaki."

The blond clapped as if watching a good show while keeping his smile, "Hoh, you know my name? Goodie, that saves us the introductions. How's Italian sound for the first date?"

"The name's Uchiha Satsuki, Uzumaki, you shall refer to me by either name with the suffix 'sama' added in to show respect." She unsheathed her chokuto and held it in an inverted hold while somehow managing to keep herself composed despite the way he just didn't care about anything, "But I don't expect you to do that for long."

Both opponents kept their distance, knowing what it means to underestimate an opponent, "**That name brings back bad memories.**" Kurama said, not at all happy with this revelation. Naruto for his part kept his grin, '_Sooner or later I'd have to face these guys… I'm glad they sent such a cutie…_' The fox growled, "**Sometimes I wonder what old man Hashirama had in his senile mind by sending you with that old perverted toad.**" The blond internally sighed with his grin still up, '_Well, I'm immune to perverted stuff and learned how to tick ladies in the right way, so I guess that's kind of a plus._'

Naruto looked around, calming himself and using his inner mind. With Kurama's help and the energy flowing around him he could make out his enemies. About a dozen trained shinobi from the League of Shadows were around him and Satsuki, but said girl was obviously the bigger threat for they were moving away from her and her energy, her chakra signature was far bigger than any other person he ever faced. Not on the level of his own sensei Hashirama, but it was still enough to make the aloof, carefree fighter stay on his toes literally and figuratively.

He chuckled, "How did you find me anyway? I never thought I'd have fans around these parts."

The girl grinned, "Thinking too highly of yourself, I see. Your chakra signature is immense; I'm actually surprised no other fighter found you walking with that kind of power. But as for how I found you, well, the ones calling the shots wanted the weapons of a certain red brute you beat earlier today. I was supposed to move those weapons, but look who I found… Kyuubi Jinchuuriki."

Letting out another chuckle Naruto started to skip around, circling around Satsuki as she mimicked his moves in a crouched position with her legs moving in a more delicate and skilled manner, "Seems I've given you some luck today, you should really consider that date with me. I know this really good Italian restaurant, Satsuki-chan."

The girl's eyes narrowed at the way her name was used and lunged at the blond. Naruto felt his eyes widening when the girl's blade was covered in lighting that lighted up the place. He forcefully tilted his head to the side, forcing his body to duck in a weaving pattern. But just as the girl's blade met the air she twirled it in her hands, stabbing the tip on the ground and using her hands on the handle to move her body up, spinning it around like an expert gymnastic that surpassed even the best of the Olympic gold winners, and tried to deliver her feet on the blond youth's side from behind. Grunting as his arms were forced up to absorb the strike that sent him skidding back, Naruto managed to keep his stance while Satsuki gave one final spin and landed on her feet with mastered finesse and her sword back in its inverted hold in her hand.

Whistling once again at the sight of the kunoichi before him, Naruto put on an authentic smile, "You're fun, Satsuki-chan. Too bad I don't really like being at the end of the whip."

Satsuki's veins pulsed in her forehead as she gave him a barely managed grin of smugness to try to mask her anger, "I'll teach you how to beg for mercy, Naruto."

Said blond laughed, "Hey, using my first name now? All right, I'm feeling lucky for this date."

Shinobi ran out of the abandoned building the instant they saw Satsuki's body engulfed in lightning as she stepped closer to Naruto who grinned at her and kept his fists up. "**I know you have a thing for tough girls with cute faces and the ability to perhaps even kick your ass and that your favorite hobby is angering people… But do not turn into a fucking masochist.**" Kurama said with a groan. Naruto inwardly laughed, '_Sounds like you don't know me, and I'm too stubborn to let myself lose even to a girl with such a nice derriere._' The fox face-pawed, "**Why did I get stuck with you?**"

Satsuki put her hand down, focusing all of the electricity around her body into her arm to the point the concentrated energy started to chirp like a large flock of birds. The blond for his part knew this meant trouble and raised back his right hand, energy gathering in it and spiraling into a small orb the size of his fist. The two looked at each other death in the eye, deep cerulean orbs meeting onyx ones before they rushed at each other with their respective attacks behind them for a more powerful swing.

Meanwhile, from outside the dojo, on top of a roof looking down on the abandoned building, one Ra's Al Ghul grabbed his bearded chin in thought, "I heard of the fabled chakra users being so called shinobi of legend with the power and blessing of gods. So tell me, what made all of you leave the opportunity to capture not only one of them, but the very one Madara himself wants?" The shinobi who had run from the building were about to explain, when the next second the dojo's roof blew up sky high. Ghul even let out a yelp as he and his shinobi jumped out of the way of the debris falling on them. With a groan he turned his eyes into the cloud of smoke as two figures jumped five stories into the air. One was a grinning blond holding his baseball cap with one hand and the other was Madara's cold assistant with her chokuto at the ready and her sash barely keeping her kimono close to her body, showing her very short black shorts and black sports bra as the white cloth moved in the wind. Naruto's grin wasn't only because of the good fight, if you get what I mean.

One of the shinobi aimed a finger at the duo, "That's why." He replied to his master's former question, making the now standing terrorist growl. Reaching into her kimono as both fell, Satsuki pulled out three shurikens and threw them at her fellow airborne fighter. Naruto smirked as he watched the projectiles flying at him, back-handing the first one, kicking the second and, just to piss Satsuki more, biting the third and catching it with his teeth. The ravenette's eyes narrowed as she maneuvered her nubile body midair with the blond doing the same. Once both found a piece of debris to use as a step they gave a powerful jump to the nearest building. To every bystander's shock and dropping jaws levels of amazement, the two young fighters were walking on the windows of a large office building.

Naruto sighed as he looked at his feet where the office workers could see from the row of windows he and Satsuki were in how they were using chakra to wall-walk, "So much for being casual. You still up for dinner? They got authentic Italian pizzas with more cheese than sauce." He said, first sounding not even annoyed, more like a little bummed as if he found out he wouldn't get extra pepperoni for his pizza, and then he grinned back to his icily glaring opponent. Seeing Satsuki's blade cracking with electricity he knew his answer, "It's a good thing I left my bag at the motel." He commented as he took his stance.

The office workers practically jumped away from the windows as the two fighters traded blows while running around its side. Naruto would weave around the strikes and slashes from the ravenette while Satsuki would try to counter the punches, upper-cuts and hooks from the blond. Anyone who watched the fight could see both were evenly matched despite the obvious differences. Naruto could be straightforward but in battle he always kept his ground on the defensive, and Satsuki just went all out to try to cut the blond in two along everything around him. Fortunately all pedestrians were moving away from the streets to gaze from a safe distance at the fight as the kunoichi's lightning charged blade cut through the glass like it was hot butter and Naruto's strikes forced the wind out of his fists' way because of the sheer force. Every time they had to defend themselves it was insane when blocking.

An axe kick from the blond forced the black eyed girl to raise both arms to protect her head, which cracked the window she was on due to the force of the strike was more than enough to almost make her fall. Naruto had it harder since once he was pushed from his blocked kick the pale girl forced the blue eyed teen back with a hand charged with lightning, giving her and her blade enough room to find ways to strike him from a range longer than his own. As the tanned youth avoided the slashes the windows he was stepping on got cut by the missing strikes, forcing him to jump left and right. He found his way to counter-attack by ducking under a wider swing and getting close to push Satsuki away with a well-placed hook to her gut and another to her jaw followed by him grabbing her shoulders and, taking one second to take off his cap, he head-butted her. This only served to anger her as he placed his cap only to realize she was up, close and personal with a well-placed knee in his gut followed by a back-handed slap and a slash that barely would have connected had he not blocked it with his arm intercepting hers. He tried to punch her but she managed to catch and even push back his arm with her own free one.

Laughter escaped his lips once again, "You sure are strong, but I expected it for an assassin coming after me. Not the first time I have someone angry to want to beat me to a pulp, but you're the strongest one so far."

She grinned at him, trying to push herself closer to attack him, "I'll take that as a compliment, or I would should you not be such an annoying idiot."

Seeing that they weren't getting anywhere they took the desperate measure to plant their foot in the other's gut, sending both of them flying back and actually falling down the building. Naruto managed to roll around the windows that were still intact and using his chakra in his hand managed to skid to a halt at the cost of some burn marks on his fingertips. Satsuki for her part just used her chokuto to nail herself to the building and flipped herself back on her feet on its side. The Jinchuuriki did the same and got his fists back up just as Satsuki charged her sword with her lightning chakra once again.

The two were about to go at it once more as if the sign of no injured bystanders and the great luck of having no civilian involved negatively in the fight – save for the owners of the windows – were enough justification to keep locking horns. The problem was that they had to stop the instant they felt something far off coming their way fast, really fast. Satsuki cursed, "Shit, it had to be them." She turned to Naruto with a glare, "The League may interrupt our fight, but this is far from over, Uzumaki."

He grinned and waved at her, "Call me."

In just one second, both of them were gone in whirls of wind and leaves. Soon Satsuki was at Ghul's side with her kimono now closed and her chokuto sheathed, "The heroes are coming, and there's about five or perhaps even more of them."

Before Ghul could reply, he noticed something, "Why is there a chicken on your head?"

Satsuki blinked and reached up. Sure enough she held a yellow chick plushy in her hands with a card that spelled, "I owe you a date" and signed by a certain blond. She squeezed the toy but, despite herself, kept it. Sure enough the heroes did arrive, but by then she and the others were gone. The only one who remained in the facility was Naruto, who sighed inwardly at the loss:

"First girl that appeals to all my tastes and she's gone because of some heroes… Life is a bitch."

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, in the Justice Hall, the heroes were reuniting after a long day of work. Truth was hidden even from their protégés that they were meeting at the Watch Tower. However, as soon as they stepped in to try to get to their seats up in space, the main computer in the Justice Hall had an interesting message for them concerning a blond and a ravenette fighting on the side of a building.

"Hey, isn't that the Japanese martial arts champion?" Black Canary asked.

Green Arrow raised a brow, "You know him?"

Batman replied, "He's a bit famous. Uzumaki Naruto, ever since he was a kid at twelve years of age he entered tournaments for fighters at least twice his age and with more experience. The only thing known about him is that he has never lost a match even if in his first rounds he received some bruised bones from champions. At thirteen he beat the kickboxing champion using only street boxing."

"You sure have done your homework on this one." The Flash replied.

"Any good martial artist was amazed to see a little kid like him beat a pro." Dinah commented, "I still got the video and even watch it to train."

Batman typed in a few commands on the computer and soon images appeared of magazine pictures. In each of them the blond in varying stages of growth was seen standing in a ring over a very badly beaten opponent. In the pictures where he looked the youngest, the boy barely had bruises while the faces of the challengers were swollen and perhaps with some bones broken. As the youth grew the pictures showed less and then no bruise at all until making a big jump from fourteen to sixteen years of age. From his sixteen to seventeen the pictures were becoming scarce, but not one of them showed any loss from his part. Soon the final one appeared of the blond in his current jacket and cap holding up a large trophy singlehandedly in the middle of a boxing ring, a Muay Thai master laying face down on the canvas.

"So, any idea how did he come from facing guys in the ring to fighting a girl by standing on one side of a building?" the archer hero asked with some concern.

The bat shrugged, "Beats me."

Flash blinked and then grabbed the caped crusader's shoulder, "Something you don't know? Dude, are you feeling well?"

He got a full version of the Bat-glare to stay shut up before the dark knight spoke up, "He basically doesn't exist. No medical records or family, only his parents who died when he was born, perhaps. He's always moving from part-time job to part-time job and from one country to another. I have an asylum filled with the most sadistic and mentally lost criminals ever to terrorize a city. Do you think I'd put that much attention to a lone wolf?"

Black Canary chuckled, "You still did." She and Green Arrow high-fived each other for the jab, making the dark hero turn around in silence to brood. She spoke up again, "What do we do with him?"

"We find him. The only question is how." The most intimidating member of the Justice League wondered about it, until someone noticed something else.

"Where are the boys?" Flash asked as he noticed the missing protégés.

XXXXXX

Later that day one Uzumaki Naruto walked on the streets of Washington without any problem. It was bizarre mostly after having fought a fellow chakra master and not only surviving the fight but finding himself grinning too much at the memory, "I have to admit, I wish more people looking for fights were like her, cute and strong." Kurama groaned, "**I give up, you're obviously not sane. Fuck, now that I think about it, who the Hell in your fucking family tree was sane? Your mother beat anyone who pissed her off like a maniac, your father married her, Mito even convinced old fart Hashirama into her fantasy with whips.**" Naruto groaned, '_I did NOT need that last part of information… Ugh… Listen, fur ball, this is my life and I wanna live it how I see it, fun and full of opportunities… Besides, it's the first time I literally have a cutie after me, let me savor it while I can._' The fox didn't even groan, he whimpered in despair, "**Why does your fucking family get crazier the next generation?**"

With a hearty laugh our hero kept moving forward with his bag slung over one shoulder. Considering he was now being followed by dangerous people, even if he did like the idea of having to fight the ravenette, he knew it was better to move out than to challenge his luck. So far Lady Luck had been bizarrely kind to him, he had probably been the father of her children in a previous life or alternate dimension, but if people as strong as or perhaps even stronger than Satsuki were after him then his first option was simple:

Raising up his fist, tightening it until his knuckles cracked, Naruto let out an excited smile, "I gotta step up my training and be stronger than ever before." Kurama for his part found his good mood replaced by surprise and then slight pride of the kind you would never tell the idiot you were attached to, "**You're definitely an Uzumaki, wanting to get stronger and fight in practically suicidal fights for the sake of excitement.**" Naruto then grabbed his chin in thought, "Only question is who could I train with. I practically floored most martial arts champion, without chakra no less. So, who else is there that I could train with… Is that smoke?"

Sure enough, there was a cloud of smoke raising around the buildings, so seeing that he had the word "HERO" on his back he may as well do something. However, just as he arrived he saw the solution to his problems: "Hey look, it's… what's his name? Flash Boy!"

"It's Kid Flash!"

As the speedster entered the building followed by the dark knight's protégé and an Atlantean with water weapons, Naruto found his answer, "That's right, heroes! They're supposed to help everyone, and they sure are strong!" Kurama groaned, "**As much of a show off as you are and no matter how you love to have some attention, you will never look good in thighs, you're prone to making bigger messes than your enemies, and you are an IDM, an Idiot of Mass Destruction.**" The blond grinned, "And that's why I'm perfect for the job." The fox banged his head on his cage's bars, whimpering.

A cop turned as he heard someone running at him, "Hey you, stop right the-" And his words were cut short when a large bag was thrown into his hand. The blond he tried to speak to had already leapt inside the building with a single jump. Perplexed, the officer looked into the bag, only to instantly close it at the smell of the laundry pouring out in a dark green cloud that was probably toxic. It smelt so much of sweat it was easy to tell that the blond trained non-stop, or that he really needed to find a cheap laundry that would allow him to use a machine enough times to rid his socks off their stench.

Once inside the building, Naruto spoke up, "Hey, you three, wait up!" He shouted, but sadly because of the light shining behind him and his silhouette being the only thing the heroes could make, it was the sight of a cap and a jacket made them think of a security guard having caught them.

"Damn it, Batman will be mad at me for being caught, jump!" Robin said as he and the others jumped down the elevator.

Naruto blinked as he approached the opened gates still trying to figure out why they jumped. He stopped for a bit to watch in amazement how ridiculously big the elevator was for a two story building. However, three heroes were sky diving below him with the younger using his grappling hook as a line. Naruto watched the sturdy steel line and with a determined nod jumped, but not to grab the line but to land on one of the walls and move down. As he did so, a little hamster in a wheel in his brain stopped running and the little rodent tried to yank it off to tell him how bad an idea this was with a red hamster similar to Kurama trying to do the same, but anything they said and did was ignored as Naruto kept on moving deeper into the building and its underground structure.

However, one thought crossed Naruto's mind, "What shall I do first? First impressions count for a lot… If I wanna train with these guys I must look my finest." With a determined look Naruto lowered his speed and adjusted his cap and jacket, trying to look presentable as he dusted himself. Once he arrived at an opened gate that gave way to a large laboratory, he knew he'd need another kind of impression as the teens were being attacked by a larger hero with a golden helmet, a modified security guard outfit and a large golden shield. The larger man was also backed up by strange creatures.

In his amazement Naruto let out a whistle, which made a small swarm of the blue imp-like creatures rush at him, all of them having claws large enough to make ham slices out of him. He grinned and sure enough the nearest of the attackers had his stab avoided by the blond leaning to one side before planting a solid kick in the unnatural being's gut, sending it flying at Guardian and making the man fall. The other heroes turned to the newcomer who waved at them with a small smile.

"Who…?" Kid Flash started.

The blond grinned widely and hooked a thumb to himself, "I, Naruto Uzumaki, would like to become your disciple!" He proclaimed loud and clear, making the heroes blink until noticing the other creatures surrounding them. The whiskered young man chuckled, "I picked a bad time, didn't I?"

Robin shook his head, "I don't know if you're insane or not but considering our options... Follow us!" He picked out several smoke pellets and after a quick throw it was each man for himself. As soon as the smoke cleared itself, the blue beings found the humans with the exception of Guardian gone.

Meanwhile, running away in a hallway the quartet of intruders started to make questions to their new addition, "How did you even find us?" Aqualad asked his fellow blond.

Naruto grinned, "You kidding me? You weren't exactly subtle when entering this place with the police watching." He replied as he and the others increased their speed when watching an elevator, the blond keeping a hand on his beloved cap.

Kid Flash spoke next, "What was that part about becoming our disciple? I must admit, it sounds cool to have someone looking up to me, but I still gotta ask."

The whiskered youth grinned, "I wanna train with you heroes. I want to be stronger so I guess I should train with the strongest guys around. Guess who those happened to be." His words made the two younger heroes actually smile and blush slightly at the praise.

Kaldur actually chuckled, "Flattered as we are, this could've waited."

Another chuckle escaped Naruto, "And miss the opportunity when I see it? Sorry but I'd rather live with my life on the line than regretting my decisions."

The Boy Wonder spoke next, "If you're living with your life on the line, wouldn't you be whelmed about things like these kinds of fights?"

Wildly grinning, Naruto responded with the truth, "I promised myself to be the strongest son of a gun to walk this planet, I don't plan on dying until I've managed to face and beat the best. But what's whelmed mean?"

Wally cut off Dick from replying, "Before any more chit chat, what drives you to actually join us? We're not exactly the most normal people around, and we have a lot of nasty dudes we deal with in almost a daily basis."

Naruto cackled, "I can blast things with my fists, there's a demon living in my gut, I got a sexy kunoichi after me, and you're wearing weird pajamas. Surprise me."

The heroes could only blink. This guy just wasn't normal, even for their standards.

XXXXXX

Deeper in the facility, however, someone had to make a call. "Mr. Luthor, you won't believe this, the brat Madara wants is in Cadmus."

The CEO's voice rang through the speaker with mirth, "_Good, I bet a certain lady will be dying to meet him._"

Once the call ended, Luthor turned to the man seated before his desk in a nice, comfy chair, "So, the last Jinchuuriki has finally made his appearance." Madara said as he kept his hands knitted the Gendo Ikari way, a smirk working its way to his face, "To think we had this brat right in front of us and we never questioned him." In between him and Luthor was a magazine with Naruto's picture in it hefting a large belt on his shoulder.

Luthor shrugged, "It's not easy, is it? It's such a shame that a young man of such skills has to be taken by force. Still, I hope you do let me and the rest research and experiment with his body once you're done."

"I promised, didn't I? Besides, the body of a Jinchuuriki can still be useful if only for their ability to hold power beyond measure." Madara grinned and pulled off his shades, showing crimson eyes with dark rings in them, three tomoes spinning, "I must admit my eyes are dying to see him and my lost pet... But for now, Satsuki will do."

He CEO turned serious, "Even if she's talented, you need to rely on more than just a little girl to do your job. I do recall that you told me how unstable she was. What makes you think that won't backfire?"

The dark haired man laughed cruelly, "Her life has no worth for her. Whether she lives or dies, it doesn't even matter to her so long as she can carry her only wish of fighting the man who gave meaning to her life."

The bald man chuckled, "That'd be you, of course."

The red clad man smirked, "It's all part of making her know that her life has little value. She is a valuable pawn, but for now her simple minded wish of getting power will assure that this Uzumaki boy is taken down."

Luthor saw his chance for a jab, "And yet after you lost Hashirama years ago you still couldn't find anything until now. I wonder how resourceful this kid can really be."

Madara narrowed his eyes but kept his comments to himself. This was a false camaraderie and both men knew it, they just wanted to get what they needed from the other and be done, something a certain ravenette who had been in the shadows knew. She gripped her fists tightly, glaring at the long haired man.

'_No matter how long it takes me, I'll show you whose life is pathetic._' Satsuki disappeared from the office now that she knew where to go. But as she did, her hand reached into her kimono to caress something she couldn't find herself dropping, the first present she got ever since she was a child. '_Why…? How could he act so nonchalant when his life was on the line? Who or what are you, Naruto?_' She shook her head and gritted her teeth, "I must beat him, I must get stronger… Otherwise it will all be for nothing."

With that thought in mind the kunoichi moved forward to meet her prey, ready like a snake about to dig her fangs into her next meal.

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap!**

**Next chapter is Naruto meeting Power Girl and, well, let's say his attitude and hers might be a bit much for the others. And yes, Satsuki didn't have an easy life. It will be kinda like canon but with a twist. Let's just say she'll truly appreciate having someone like Naruto trying to be her friend and rescue her from her darkness.**

**Also, heads up, I'll be using the Galatea story from the Justice League cartoon for this Power Girl, with its own twists. Expect the sass and need to kick ass; do not expect the identity complex.**

**Swordslinger out!**


	3. Chapter 3

I OWN NOTHING

If asked what the big evil in this world is I'll say only the truth: thinking you're doing the right thing when causing others pain. Think about it and you'll find how thinking one is right has started meaningless fights.

WARNING: This is Justice League cartoon Power Girl, AKA, Galatea, a clone made to fight the Justice League. I am going with that show's concept so anyone who wanted to have the original Power Girl… Well, sorry but I grew with Galatea as my Power Girl so I have a strong attachment to her, and maybe there is a big thanks that I owe her for her fight with Supergirl helping many boys appreciate the female body.

**XXXXXX**

Ladies of Pain

"Rasengan!"

On the other side of a large, thick metal door that a couple of G-Trolls were guarding the two bio-engineered tanks watched in shock as one of their own was sent flying through it with four heroes rushing after them. The one in the orange cap and jacket had on a large grin after having blasted one of the tank-like genomorphs with one of his best attacks while the other three teens raced after him once they accepted everything he told them. Of course they had a hard time taking it all in after the guy just appeared and told them there was a fox spirit in his gut and showed them how he could blast things with his bare hands. In short, here they were, already having worked out the new addition since most heroes had even far more absurd or even inconsistent powers that being in the job made it easy to digest watching someone with ten eyes, one in each fingertip but none on his face. And yes, such a villain existed and the dark knight himself even felt ashamed of having faced someone so ridiculous.

But back on topic, two large genomorphs, G-Trolls, rushed at the heroes. Kid Flash rushed at the first and tackled his leg to throw him off balance and make him lean down, falling to get a ace full of water mace from Kaldur that knocked the large creature out. Naruto for his part got close to his opponent after ducking under a punch and getting close to deliver some savage punches right into his chest. Each strike made the blue being stagger back until a bird themed boy slammed his foot on its face and with batons instead of a water mace he knocked down the larger opponent with some quick combos. The newcomer cheered briefly with his fists pumped, loving the moves he watched from the heroes and wanting to learn as much as he could from them.

"You sure are full of energy." Wally commented as the quartet took a slower pace seeing as no enemies approached them, walking as the redhead took out one of his ration bars to recover energy, "I know a fan must be crazy about fighting with his heroes, but you're making me want to slow down for a bit."

Naruto grinned, slamming his fist into his palm, "I can't help it! This time I finally may have someone to help me in my training to be stronger. How can I not be pumped? I wanna exploit this opportunity."

Robin chuckled, "You could seriously try to stay whelmed. We're still not the best, but we're planning on getting there. Trust us when we say we know what you're talking about but, well, it's not easy to get to the big leagues, which is why we're here." He grinned cockily, "We'll make sure the big shots look at us, but not down, maybe up."

The redhead chuckled, "A bit hard considering you haven't passed puberty."

The Boy Wonder snapped, "You're still a teen like me, barely two years older!" He tried to get face to face with the speedster, but considering Robin was still thirteen years old and was too proud to get on his toes to do so and give Wally any more ammo for his bad jokes, he settled with his version of the Bat-glare, which compared to the real deal just made Kid Flash chuckle.

As Naruto laughed at the interaction, Kaldur sighed, "Sometimes I wonder what I picture here." He then turned to the blond, "However, Naruto, why are you looking to become stronger? You said you wanted to train with the best, and to face any Leaguer isn't something to be taken lightly considering they're the world's most powerful heroes and champions."

Kaldur's fellow blond grinned more, "That's why I gotta try. If I don't aim for facing the best, how can I become the best? As for why I want to be the best, that's easy, I want my name to be remembered all around the world as the strongest ass kicker of my time." He pumped a fist at the Atlantean, "If I can't become strong enough to surpass everyone and leave my mark in history, I want to at least die trying." He said with the most truthful smirk the heroes had seen. Just the way he spoke, it was obvious he loved fighting, but his dream to become stronger was a passion. This was something they could respect, to some extent.

"So long as you know what you're fighting for." Kaldur said and kept on moving forward, leaving Naruto hanging.

The whiskered blond scratched his skull in thought, "I… I'm sorry." he said with the same honesty he had used to tell them his dream. Kaldur stopped in his tracks, listening to his fellow blond chuckling as he tried to remain cheerful, "I may have said something that upset you, didn't I? Listen, I don't want to fight just to be famous, I want to know I achieved something worth writing in a book. Fighting is all I'm good for, so it's what I do, but I still want to be remembered as a good guy." He laughed and gave the trio a larger grin, pumping his fist at them once again, "That's why I knew I should join you to truly become stronger."

"Wow… I'm honestly flattered." Kid Flash said with a sheepish chuckle of his own, rubbing the back of his head.

Robin nodded with his arms crossed and a smile, "Well, you're going to fit right in."

Kaldur chuckled too, "Agreed, but let's move on."

And Naruto sighed as his second attempt for a fist-bump was rejected. Kurama however grinned, "**You've gotten friends already, Naruto. Fist-bump or not, they've already acknowledged you.**" The blond inwardly sighed, '_I know, but Bee-sensei did it with me and, well, I think I grew attached to that weird habit of his when making new friends._' Kurama sighed, "**I think he was the only decent teacher old man Hashirama brought you to, I mean it, at least with him you didn't have to pull his ass out of a beating from angry bathing women.**" The blond mentally chuckled sheepishly at the memory, '_Agreed._'

The quartet kept on moving deeper into the facility, not knowing how danger would arise for them.

XXXXXX

"Can't this thing go any faster?"

The danger in question was a very ticked off ravenette who sat deceivingly calm in an expensive limousine with her legs crossed, her chokuto resting on her side leaning on her shoulder, and her coal eyes narrowed at nothing but the thought of facing and then beating the blond. She could also be questioned by several people, included the driver, about why she caressed a chick plushy in her lap, but the glare she had mid-brooding was more than enough to make anyone near her shut their mouths. But the driver had to ask so with an affirmative reply she was there a bit sooner than expected. Satsuki hated the idea of having to go in a car when she was capable of moving unnoticed, but that required chakra and she could not risk alerting Naruto of her presence until he was down on his knees before her. A smirk caressed her pale cheeks at the thought of the beaten Naruto looking up at her with adorable puppy dog eyes, and then she caught herself blushing and furiously shaking her head to stay focused.

Back in the lab, Naruto shivered from head to toes, "You okay?" Robin asked.

"Goosebumps. Either the air's really chilly or I've got someone not too fond of me." The brawler replied.

After a few more random encounters with more Genomorphs that ended with anyone coming their way getting a face-flattening, the quartet were now in an elevator moving down just after the avian protégé informed them that their best bet to hit Cadmus hard was to go to sub-level fifty two where apparently some large weapon was hidden. They took time to sit back, relax and – "U. ZU. MA. KI!" – wonder what that noise was. Their eyes looked into the sky at the same time their jaws fell down when a ball of fire flew down at them.

Naruto cracked a smile, "You should really stop being so dangerous for my health, baby. A fool like me may actually fall in love." He said to the ice queen kunoichi whose kimono was once again revealing her undergarments and that she didn't care for being exposed like that if she could get the blond taken down.

"Evil ex?" Robin asked, knowing thanks to his mentor this kind of unsubtle femme fatale.

"Oh, right, introductions. Guys, this is Satsuki, a girl I met today and that somehow wants to beat me up with the same inner energy I have but different training. And Satsuki-chan, these are the guys, a bunch of heroes who promised to help me in my training to become stronger." The blond said as he motioned between each party.

Wally grinned and gave the ravenette a two fingered salute, "Pleasure to meet ya."

The dark kunoichi pulled out her chokuto and got into her own fighting stance, "I want to think one of you has enough brain cells to know I'll kill you." She said with a dangerous growl as her sword sparkled with lightning.

"So, this is that kunoichi you mentioned was after you." Kaldur stated.

Naruto rubbed his cap covered head, "I know she's kind of a pain but she seems fun." he chuckled and aimed a fist at the dark haired girl, "After all, if my Gramps taught me anything is that you better try to make friends with who you meet, if you can't then beat them up until they give in or get used to your fists." The team sweat-dropped, but the blond kept his cheerful attitude, "So, Satsuki-chan, how about we try to become friends? I know you're trying to take me down, but come on, you can't say you didn't enjoy our date."

The swordswoman growled, "What're you missing? I have a sword, tried to beat you to a bloody pulp, and a few moments ago tried to fry your sorry ass. You can't be this dense!"

Kid Flash added his two cents, "To be honest, if a girl after me was revealing her bra and black training shorts through such an exotic kimono, I'd probably be doing the same as Naruto." Said blond turned to him for a fist-bump which the redhead accepted.

Robin face-palmed with a groan, "We don't know them."

Aqualad sighed, "My lips are sealed." He then noted the ravenette was unusually calm for the exchange the two goofs from their group had, "Something's wrong."

Lightning covered Satsuki, and soon blades made of pure electricity sparked around her like a riot grenade, only that the pellets meat to knock and bruise unruly crowds were replaced with blue lightning capable of piercing rocks and perhaps even steel. The four heroes each evaded the strike thanks to their experience or reflexes. Robin managed to roll, using his fireproof cape for protection and keep his hidden hand reaching into his belt from view. The Boy Wonder threw two exploding disks at Satsuki which she sliced in half with ease with her free hand covered in lightning. Next she raised her chokuto to block Aqualad's water blade, but found herself honestly surprised he wasn't fazed by the lightning, until watching how his tattoos seemed to absorb her own electricity with some effort. Kaldur for his part was having trouble using his own natural electricity to nullify Satsuki's lightning chakra considering their lightning was made by different methods.

She easily ended their stalemate by planting her right foot in the aquatic teen's gut, sending him back with a shove. Kid Flash instantly appeared at her side along Naruto. The former threw in a punch as he dashed at her while the latter threw in a roundhouse kick. Once again, Satsuki was shocked when she managed to avoid the first strike and the redhead, too fast to be struck by lightning, easily avoided getting sapped as his fist flew past one of the parts where lightning didn't touch. But her true shock came when Naruto's leg connected with her arm which she used to parry his strike. His leg not only connected, but he wasn't getting fried and she did feel pain. She gave a step back for this was the first time she was stuck with her lightning mantle, which gave Naruto the chance to sweep her off the ground with a kick.

Cart-wheeling away, she thought she was at a safe distance to try to burn the blond, already seeing gales of wind around his leg and fist vanishing. But just as she got her feet on the ground a rope hit her legs, she noticed it was a grappling hook too later but she managed to channel enough chakra to her feet to avoid falling. Kaldur lashed at her with his water whip, grabbing and yanking her chokuto off her hands. Naruto went in and traded punches with her, making her grunt as she could fall any moment because of her tied legs. She tried to use a hook to get the blond off her, but he ducked under it and as he did, a certain speedster jumped over his back, using a hand for balance as he put both his feet into her stomach, sending her down.

The girl fell hard on the ground and each hero took a pose around her, "Nice try." She said with a grin.

Wally scratched his head, "That's kinda supposed to be our line, cutie."

Naruto's eyes widened in realization, "Everyone, jump to the walls!"

The team watched how the blond acted and did as he said. The Satsuki they thought was captured erupted into a cloud of smoke, showing a large snake where she once was. The heroes tried to question it, when they heard Satsuki roaring below the elevator, and soon the entire platform they were in was cut in pieces. The guys blinked as Satsuki wall-walked below them, glaring at each of them with her chokuto at the ready.

"So, what just happened? Was that an illusion?" Robin asked as he stood on one the large metal bar that served to support the structure.

"Could be." Naruto said, holding his cap with one hand, "She uses chakra, the same energy I have. It's basically a life force that we can manipulate, the limits are up to one's imagination and bloodline."

"This is some freaky stuff... She can turn into snakes and summon lightning… You sure she's not another phony playing magic tricks?" Kid Flash asked.

Aqualad shrugged, "Considering some of the stuff we see, this shouldn't count as freaky just yet."

Satsuki growled, "I didn't come here to lose my time. I want Uzumaki, once he's handed to me, you three can die quickly."

Aqualad dead-panned at his fellow blond with a mixture of curiosity and disbelief in his voice, "And you are you seriously trying to get a date with her?"

His fellow blond shrugged, "I like them tough."

Satsuki's right eye twitched, "I'll show you tough, you perverted thickheaded goof!" The team watched her go through hand signs as she puffed her cheeks and reared her body back like she was about to spit something nasty. The instant she did, they jumped down to try to avoid the nasty fireball she sent their way as it scorched and melted some of the metal they had been standing on. She groaned as she watched the quartet of idiots try to out run her, so she did as they and jumped down.

Kid Flash was more concerned with other things, "She can spit fire?!"

"I can use wind blades to cut anything, even lightning. Tell me something that may surprise me out of another chakra user." Naruto said with a grin, "But I must say, she's getting to be a nice treat for the eyes to fight!"

"What's with us men and the dangerous ones?" Robin casually asked mostly to himself, contemplating his mentor's story with women who could and would rip his spine out but he still showed respect for.

Each of the males found their way to slow down their fall, water whips to swing and slow down, the grappling gook, grabbing onto the friend with the grappling hook or, in Naruto's face, use wall-walking to skid to a halt. Once they reached the bottom they contemplated staying to fight Naruto's eternal female pursuer, but when looking up at a massive rain of fireballs coming their way they thought the best course of action was the easiest one, run instead of getting their asses crisped in a tight, closed room when there was a door there for them to escape through. Two exploding disks and a well placed Rasengan and the guys ran out as a turrent of fire barely missed them.

"Okay, this is getting weirder." Robin commented as he contemplated his surroundings, a seemingly biological cortex that covered the walls and acted as part of the structure, "By this time, I don't know if I'm whelmed or not."

"Well-what?" Naruto asked.

"It's his thing, don't question it." Kid Flash waved. He then returned to the matter at hand, "But considering we're in the hit list of your angry girlfriend, what's there left to surprise us besides the fact she can use lightning to cut anything, can spit fire, and has a temper just as bad as her hotness?"

"Well, it's decided." Satsuki said as she nailed her lightning empowered chokuto to the wall, walking as she cut through the biological cortex with murder in her eyes, "You will die the slowest and most painful death, your two friends will lose their legs, and Naruto's going to become my servant once I'm done to show me respect."

Naruto grinned, extending his arms to his sides, "Hey, by all means I'm willing to do that, only if you promise to wear a maid's outfit for me when you return the favor."

Satsuki stopped, her eyes closed as she spoke calmly, "I've changed my mind, all of you will die, but you'll be last, Naruto."

"Must you really anger her now of all times?" Aqualad asked, getting ready to fight.

The blond took his own stance, grinning, "It's called being bait."

The others understood and nodded as Naruto rushed at the ravenette for once while each of his new friends turned around to the room where the weapon way.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, in the control room, Dr. Desmond growled as he watched the raven haired kunoichi leave the other three heroes leave so she could fight that blond whiskered nuisance of her target. All Genomorphs had been forbidden to interfere with her capture of the blond by orders of Luthor himself, and the crooked doctor wasn't at all happy that because of this one little tart his weapon could be put in jeopardy because of the heroes she let escape. He found only one logical solution, mostly if he wanted to keep his head.

With the intercom that was the G-Gnomes' mental link, he contacted the doctor checking on the weapon, "Release Project Galatea, it's time this weapon proves her worth."

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, as the heroes entered the room, Naruto and Satsuki were at another stalemate that was going kinda the way Naruto would have wanted in another scenario. Satsuki was on top of him as he stood up, her legs wrapped around his waist and making it difficult to stay up but he managed thanks to his chakra nailing him to the floor. Her arms were around his neck and her face inches from his to the point he could almost taste the roasted tomatoes she had for lunch. He had one hand on her waist and the other somewhere in between her elbows and shoulders to try to stop her from strangling him into unconsciousness.

Naruto managed to come out with the most eloquent quip for this situation, "Gugghaahhh…" considering he was getting his throat squeezed and making an effort to keep on breathing it was understandable why no more intelligence could be added to his comment. Satsuki for her part groaned at his struggle while trying to ignore, and failing, the fact their waists were locked in a way that made both of them a little hot under the collar, mostly her if the blush was any indication.

Soon a brilliant stroke came to Naruto, mostly out of despair because of how hard it got to breathe. He'd have preferred to be losing breath because of the two mounds of flesh below his chin, so he decided to go out that way. If he had to die, he preferred to enjoy it. That is to say, he jumped up and slammed Satsuki's back into the ground, making her grunt and let go of him, and also a nice closer look of her breasts in that tightening black material.

"Well… that was… a thing…" the blond commented as he adjusted his orange cap, feeling the worn out metal plate with his thumb to remind himself of why he fought, "Sorry, but I'm not losing to anyone."

Satsuki finally snapped, "Who do you think you are?!" she shouted, reaching for her chokuto in the ground which Naruto had kicked off her hands before she tried to knock him out.

The blond slammed his right fist to his chest two times and aimed that hand's index finger to the girl, "Naruto Uzumaki. Eighteen years old. I like fighting with strong people, miso ramen, and becoming stronger. I dislike long skirts, stuck up arrogant people, and missing my meals. My hobbies are to train and write a book that keeps money in my pockets. My only dream for the future is to become the strongest man alive."

It was understandable that the ravenette was ready to snap again, until, "Sounds like you've got your hands full." Said someone with a mocking tone.

The two chakra users turned to look at the newcomer, who made Satsuki's currently opened white kimono held only by her blue sash showing her assets in the black shorts and sports bra look more conservative. A beautiful and voluptuous blonde girl with a bob cut, blue eyes, and red lips walked. She had a slight tan and an outfit that emphasized her body: a white unitard with a breast window, long sleeves, a golden belt, and matching white gloves and high-heeled ankle-high boots.

"And you are?" Satsuki asked, her chokuto aimed at the new mop of golden hair.

"Name's Galatea, and I guess I shall be your reinforcements."

Naruto, who had been silent, hummed and then smiled, "38-28-36."

"What?" the blonde bombshell asked, her arms crossed below her impressive bossom.

"Those are your measures, baby!" he stated with a large grin and a finger aimed at the newcomer.

Satsuki turned to her new 'partner' with a dead pan look, "Get used to this." But, to her shock, Galatea smirked.

"Don't worry, Sweetness, he won't be a problem. After all, his friends weren't even a warm-up." She said, making Satsuki growl at the nickname.

"What do you mean my friends? Did you do anything to them?" Naruto asked, making Satsuki and Galatea wary of how his voice sounded serious.

The blonde girl smiled, "I just knocked them out from behind. I was woken up and told we had guests, they proved to be really idiotic once they entered my room and didn't notice yours truly there until it was too late."

"Hey, Gal-chan, what happened to them?" Naruto asked again, taking his own fighting stance, a simple street boxing pose.

Galatea got into her own fighting stance, arms at her side, "Sorry, Sweet-cheeks, but they were a nuisance. To be honest, I didn't feel like doing real harm for them so I actually felt kind enough to knock them out… The doc, however, won't be as kind once they take all their blood, and find no use for them."

Satsuki smirked as she took out her chokuto, "Heh, it seems those idiots will share something with you, Uzumaki."

Naruto instantly jumped and tried to punch Galatea, only to watch in shock how she instantly captured his wrist in his hand and punched him back. The blond hit his back hard on a wall, losing his senses as everything around him became blurry. Satsuki for her part was surprised at the blonde girl beside her, Naruto was skilled, even if he had become angry and lost his cool, this girl had strength, speed and reflexes enough to knock him out. Maybe if both she and her went all out against each other, Satsuki could really become stronger.

Galatea for her part walked to the blond who shook his head to get rid of the dizziness and that strange floating head… wait, what?

The head in question floating before Naruto was eerily familiar to him, "_Naruto… Naruto!_" the head of a man with long hair, harsh eyes, and a small amount of traits he shared with Naruto said.

The blond blinked, "Gramps…?"

The head shook itself, "_Naruto! What happened?! You got such a whooping for letting your guard down and your reason to slip!_"

The blond blinked, "Those big tits had a fist almost as big but just as heavy..."

Hashirama groaned, "_You are still an Uzumaki, don't tell me you're gonna lay there after just a punch! Get up and help your friends! They're still in trouble! Just try to get to them and set them free, then you will have an actually fair fight._"

"But I am dead…"

"_Idiot! You're still alive, you just got head trauma!_" Hashirama said before a large astral hand materialized and slapped Naruto back to consciousness.

Galatea almost yelped as Naruto flipped himself back to his feet, inches from her face and back to the world of the awake, "But I punched you with the same force a speeding van would hit a melon!" she said in shock as she stepped back from the blond who started to chuckle while adjusting his cap.

"Not a bad punch for someone who sneaks on others." Naruto said with a grin, "It's tough ladies like you who make idiots like me fall in love." For some reason, Satsuki felt her murderous intent raised as she gripped her chokuto tighter at how he said those words so casually like a hardboiled detective from a cheesy seventies movie.

Galatea just grinned, "Sorry, but you're gonna need more than that to get a date."

"Don't play along!" Satsuki shouted, wanting more than anything to beat someone up into a bloody pulp.

But just as they were about to pounce on Naruto, the blond grinned, put two fingers in the metal plate of his cap in a salute, and with the words, "Sorry for not stealing a kiss." He disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

"What did he-" Galatea asked in shock, looking around for a signal.

Satsuki growled, "So the rumors he perfected his father's unwritten techniques were true… Damn it, he may truly be more valuable alive, even if he's such an idiot."

Galatea then noted something, "There's something on your head."

The ravenette turned and blinked, "There's something on yours too."

They reached up and, to their surprise, Naruto had given each a card with a chibi drawing on himself giving them the peace sign. The card read, "Come on, just beat me," as the chibi Naruto grinned widely. Sparks of electricity and heat vision turned the cards to ashes. The blond knew his ass would be grass if he didn't watch himself, even more when he had to help his new friends, but he couldn't help it.

"**You're gonna be the death of both of us.**" Kurama said, "**I know you're ignoring me, I don't know why I'm repeating this after who-knows-how-many fucking times, but please, for everything that is holy… choose a nicer girl. It's all I ask, just one girl who won't try to fry your ass if you tease her.**" Naruto considered it and grinned, '_Only if they're still strong enough to give a fun fight._' Kurama slammed his head in the bars of his cage, "**That's it, I fucking give up with you and your cursed clan of battle maniacs. May the Uzumaki Dynasty keep blessing your overly lucky ass.**"

The blond for his part grinned, wanting to test how lucky he really was.

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap! So, next chapter Naruto will do his best dealing with two girls who want him in ways that most of us wouldn't find as funny. And if any of you asks, yes, I did love Jackie Chan in his cartoon show enough to put that bit with Hashirama. Also, try and guess in who I am basing Naruto personality wise… hot blooded, idiotic, friendly, and doesn't let anyone talk him down. Not enough information? Okay… pompadour, loves space… Still not enough? Fine, Kamen Rider Fourze's Gentarou Kisaragi!**

**Gen is what you get if you put Getter Robot's Ryoma's hot blooded attitude, mixed in TTGL's Kamina's passion, One Piece's Luffy's good heart and added Naruto's desire to have people recognize him. Yes, Gen is in my eyes what Naruto should've been, a hero who truly helps others and saves them in more ways than one.**

**By the way, NO, he won't be a complete idiot or wimp or let everyone walk over him or be on about friendship with guys who don't deserve it like Madara. He does know when he has to kick someone in the face.**

**Also, this is part of a future original arc I want to make for the future:**

-OMAKE-

Show some youth

Naruto Uzumaki, by that time sixteen years old, walked around in his dark orange vest, black jeans, white muscle shirt and current orange cap with his Gramps' metal plate on the forehead. He was leaner, but his arms carried enough muscle to make some thugs step back knowing that martial artists were to be respected. He was currently in Thailand's ports, his bag slung over his shoulder as he walked out of his part time job in a building to get some money for food and a roof, wondering where he could have some fun until said fun came his way.

"Naruto Uzumaki, right?!"

A shadow flew over Naruto and before him stood an odd person bowing to him. The newcomer stood up and got into a strange fighting stance with his left arm behind his back, his right hand in a palm in a 'come on' way, and a flashing white grin. The figure wore a green jumpsuit that while the people in the streets thought it looked ridiculous the newcomer obviously loved. The youth also had bandages over his arms and legs from the knees and elbows to his feet and hands, a bowl cut of black hair, insect-like eyes that looked more like a cartoon's, and the whitest pearly teeth Naruto ever watched flashing him a smile.

"Japan's greatest champion, I request for you to challenge me, Rock Lee!"

Naruto grinned and settled down his bag before getting into his own stance, "All right, let's fight man-to-man, Fuzzy Brows!"

Lee gave the blond a determined look, "I shall show you the youth of my training and power! The title of strongest fighter in Thailand shall be mine!"

The people in the port instantly ran to the sides and cheered for the fight, knowing the black haired green clad boy as one of their toughest fighters, and also knowing his mentor. Speaking of the mentor, Naruto was surprised when a windmill landed between him and Lee and the boy in question got shocked. Soon a man who looked like Lee, except for the bug eyes, stood before them with the same flashing grin.

"Lee, my disciple, is this really who you will claim to be your eternal rival in your years of youth?!" the man asked with a booming voice, making Naruto sweat-drop.

The boy nodded, "I am sure, Master Gai! I shall show everyone the flames of my youth as I stand here with one of the strongest fighters in the world!"

The two men grinned and Naruto swore they were about to hug, but he interrupted them by shouting, "All right! I'm not getting behind! I'll show you my own youth because I don't plan to be the strongest in my country, but the strongest man in the entire world! Hurray for youth or whatever!" He shouted, pumping his fist at the strange father-son like duo.

He soon regretted it the moment the two cried manly tears and tried to get him to join them. It wasn't an easy fight but Naruto somehow managed to win. And to this day, neither he nor Kurama wanted to remember the events that took place there.

**XXXXXX**

**I know the OMAKE was short, but considering I have an original arc I wanna exploit with this and others in the future, well, forgive me. But, as I've said, this is a Naruto AU. But do not worry, the shinobi won't have that big an impact save making some cameos, the story will still be about Naruto, the DC heroes and Satsuki with Madara being the really threatening villain. As I've said, I'm taking some Fatal Fury influence here and I guess with that you guessed that the original arc will be a tournament with Naruto facing the other shinobi, but with the help of his new friends.**

**And before you ask, the harem will remain as I left it, with Satsuki, Power Girl, Miss Martian, Supergirl, Starfire and Blackfire. Sorry for not adding girls from the Narutoverse but this is my fic and I have my plans settled. Also, I don't want to make this a lemonfest with a harem impossible to manage. I just hope you guys can tolerate my choices, if not then you're free to write your own fic.**

**Swordslinger out!**


	4. Chapter 4

I OWN NOTHING

I had a good line here, but the dog ate it along my hopes of eating chimichanga if only to shut up my inner Deadpool - "You prick!" – and a drill to use on Kishimoto's skull to get out the crap.

**XXXXXX**

The Ninth Street

As Naruto raced inside Cadmus, trying to sense the presences of his friends before it became too late, he could make out in the distance the audible swishing of a body flying and lightning coming for his neck. In second thought he was tempted to stay where he was and let the girls catch him, partly to face them and end whatever threat they could pose later, and because he wondered if one of them would try to tackle him and thus press her body to his like Satsuki did when trying to… on third thought, maybe it was best for him to run. Sadly, as much as he may want that – and he really did despite how much he tried to avoid getting beaten or even worse being like one perverted mentor of his – he had friends that would possibly be in pain if he didn't hurry.

Unfortunately, even with his father's Hiraishin, he was trying to outrun a Kryptonian: "Mine!" Galatea cackled as she grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around, expecting his hook to try to knock her out which she countered with a block from one of her arms and a jab from the other. She was surprised when the blond grinned and jumped up, curling his body into a ball midair before planting both feet in her gut, using the force to jump forward and continue running while the blonde girl stumbled backwards and grinned sadistically, "He's actually making this fun."

"Less talk, more hurting!" Satsuki cried as she jumped over the Kryptonian and spun in the air with her chokuto, and by speeding up her movement she was able to transform her body into an electric buzz saw. Naruto grunted as he ducked under the swing but watched, with some déjà vu, how the girl nailed her sword to the ground and stood on top of it with one hand on the handle. She spun her body like a break dancer using perfected gymnastics to try to kick him in the face, which he blocked with his orange sleeves coated in his wind chakra to cancel her lightning.

He skidded backwards a few feet from the force in her legs, which allowed the still charging Galatea to punch him on the back so hard her fist came right through him, making her actually gasp. She hadn't been trying to use the force to kill, just enough to subdue him in order to humiliate him and have her laughs once he woke up- why was her arm now stuck in a log?! It couldn't be, it just couldn't! She had just punched Naruto right through his guts, so how did he get replaced with a chunk of wood?! Where did he even keep the log, or where in the flying name of fuck did he get it?!

Those were two seconds of her mind running wild, before someone stomped on her head like she was a Koopa Troopa and jumped off, back where he was going in his initial race against time and the two ladies after him. Galatea just growled and with a punch from her free arm turned the log into splinters. She watched as Satsuki tried to stop Naruto, using a well-placed fireball to roast him, but the blond jumped to a wall, ran on it, and jumped towards the ravenette to also use her head as a step.

"I am going to kill you, Uzumaki! Personally, slowly, and painfully!" Satsuki snapped once again as a five yard radius was covered in her lightning chakra.

Galatea gave the running blond a grin, "Give credit where it's due, Sugar Queen, he's gonna be fun to beat flat on his perky ass." She slammed one fist into her palm with Satsuki growling at her choice of words but nodding, the ravenette was certainly looking forward to a beaten Naruto before her ready to grovel at her feet and do her every command… why was she having these ideas now of all times?!

Naruto sighed in a defeated manner, "Man, it figures, next gorgeous girl I find who can give me a fun time is out for my blood…" Kurama's ears perked up, "**So this means you'll stop messing with the enemy and get some shit done?**" the blond grinned, '_No, it means I'll try harder to see who they really are, no matter how many times I must fight them._' The fox face-pawed, "**Oh yes, why would you be different from the other members of your crazy family? You're basically a magnet for trouble.**" he said in a mixture of a pained moan and a grumble.

Just then he felt something coming behind him and fast, once again. He leaned backwards, letting his knees hit the ground and skid on it as Galatea missed her kick, "Did you really think you'd get away after nonchalantly ogling me and even getting my measures?" she asked as the blond spun on the floor, using the momentum to get up and avoid an upper-cut.

He chuckled, "That was the plan, yes." He said as he grabbed Galatea's wrist as she tried a hook and, to her shock, easily did a perfect toss by flinging her over his body and into a wall. The Kryptonian girl simply flipped herself midair, kicked the wall she was launched to with enough force to leave a crater in it, and flew at high speeds at Naruto. The blond ducked under the kick she sent his way, but was left wide open for a hook from Satsuki that sent him rolling on the ground.

"I didn't need your help, Sweetness." Galatea said as she slammed her knuckles together to get ready for Naruto as soon as he got up.

Satsuki glared at her, "From my point of view he was playing your game and beating you at it." Galatea gave her a dirty look which Satsuki responded to by glaring more fiercely, until they heard the blond groan, "Don't let your guard down, he can and will deceive you."

"Sounds like you speak from experience, Princess." The blonde girl chuckled, ready for action, "Don't worry your pretty little head too much about me, sugar, I'm going to beat this guy if it's the last thing I do."

"Sorry, but his ass is mine!" Satsuki practically roared.

Sparks flew between their eyes. "You know, I never thought I'd have two beauties fighting over me, but thanks to you I can die happy." Naruto said with a grin from his position on the floor, resting on one side with one cheek in his palm and the elbow on the ground.

Galatea turned to him, "Well, if you'll be happy." She flew at high speeds at him, only to get blocked by Satsuki who used her lightning chakra to match the blonde's speed, and before Galatea could reply the blond exploded into a cloud of smoke. Galatea grunted and with a swift exhalation, her alien lungs were able to create gales of wind powerful enough to dispel the smoke and reveal a log with Naruto's face drawn on it with a large grin in a cartoonish style.

"Damn it… we've been following the wrong guy!" Satsuki growled.

Galatea crossed her arms, "Again, give credit where it's due… It'll make finding him that much more satisfying."

"I call dibs on his legs." Satsuki said as she readied her chokuto and raced back where she and Galatea came from with the blonde following her.

The alien girl grinned, "I'll take the ribs."

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, the real Naruto shuddered. "Ugh… I just know my clone pissed them off." Kurama grumbled, "**Your simple existence is a pain in the ass, why would it be different with them?**" Naruto shrugged, "So far it's worked wonders in having a blast out of annoyingly serious asshats. Now give me some of your chakra, they're around the corner." He said as he raised up his arms, a massive amount of energy coming to his hands above his head as he swung it down.

In a dark room, and currently inside large crystal tubes, our three remaining heroes were waking up to see Dr. Desmond about to extract their blond if he didn't monologue for a bit. "I'll have to hand it to you brats, for being mere copies of the real heroes you've become really useful. Not only have you given us the opportunity to make soldiers out of you, but you've lead Uzumaki Naruto to me." The doctor said with a grin.

Kid Flash raised a brow, "Sorry, I don't think he swings that way."

The doctor growled, "Imbecile! Haven't you seen what he can do?! Think of that power, it's the next step in human evolution and he just wasted it on helping you to evolve! I respect his dream to become stronger, but when I get my hands on him, well, let's say evolution can do with a few sacrifices."

Aqualad narrowed his eyes, "You're not evolving, you're just going to corrupt your own mind trying to achieve power, and for what?"

Desmond snapped, "You fools, I am Cadmus! I shall be the man who'll show you heroes that evolution is not meant for you through your stupid ideals."

Robin snapped back, "Then you're the definition of an asshole: everything that comes out of your mouth doesn't differ from what comes out your ass."

Now Desmond was truly mad, "We'll see how cocky you are when you're all out of bl-"

"Odama… RASENGAN!"

Instantly the large and thick metallic door the heroes were held in captive was blown out if its hinges by a familiar but far larger than before blue orb of ethereal energy that Naruto held in both hands due to its size. Desmond was even blasted back from the force of the explosion and the pieces of debris managed to crack the pods. Robin grinned as he set himself free and was out with a good kick at the cracked glass. Kid Flash grunted as he vibrated his wrists to create heat enough to melt his shackles and with another kick literally broke free. Kaldur for his part copied the redhead, only using lightning instead of friction.

Robin rubbed his wrists, "You could've taken a little longer, you know? I had the perfect one-liner for when I broke free and kicked his face." He said as Naruto walked in, looking at the bizarre room.

"Do you even know how you got here?" he asked, looking around for any incoming danger.

Wally snapped his fingers, "Dude! I just… well, I don't know much, but there's something I won't forget: the best cleavage shot ever seen in history."

"I know." Naruto said before turning back to the hole he made and raising his fists, "I met her."

"And he didn't even give me flowers." Galatea said as she strolled into the room, cracking her knuckles and aiming a glare at the redhead, "So, he's the one you want to kill first? You wouldn't mind letting me on the fun, would you?" she asked the ravenette who took out a kunai in her free hand, holding it and her chokuto in inverted positions.

"It's Uzumaki I want, he's more valuable alive, but you can enjoy beating him to a pulp so long as he can serve his purpose."

"Wait, wait, wait." The bird boy said, making a T with his hands, "Time out, ladies. Why is Naruto so important to either of you?"

Galatea smirked, "For me it's the simple pleasure of crushing that smug look off his face."

Satsuki narrowed her eyes, "My business is no concern for you, but if you must know, you should know that he carries power beyond your tiny little minds' imagination."

Aqualad turned to his fellow blond, "Your way of making new acquaintances surprises me, is there anyone who you've fought that doesn't want you dead?"

Naruto took time to raise his hands, counting with his fingers, "I think… it's just three… Man, I really need to make some friends." He scratched the back of his head through his cap.

Wally hooked his arm around the whiskered blond young man's neck, aiming his other hand at him, "Hey, if I had these many girls coming after me, I'd enjoy it."

Galatea smirked, "Trust me, he will, if he's into pain!" she stared at the group with red hot glowing eyes, making the four guys barely dodge her heat vision blast before Satsuki jumped at her. With Galatea midair, she was able to slam her lightning covered feet on the ground, creating an electrical shockwave that the quartet of unlucky heroes had to jump away from.

"That's a Kryptonian?!" Robin asked in shock. "You had to face your ex and a Kryptonian and you survived?!" he asked in more shock at Naruto.

"He's not worthy of even asking me out!" Satsuki cried as she aimed her sword at the blond, blushing slightly with a scowl.

"In all honesty, he's kind of fun to fight. So long all I've done is lift things and punch dummies, so I guess I may consider giving him a chance." Galatea said to answer both Robin's questions and annoy Satsuki.

The heroes took their pose, Naruto adjusted his cap as he spoke, "Someone tell me we have a plan, because considering how strong they are this won't be easy. I think my decoy 'un-whelmed' them." He said as he kept something behind his back away from the girls' eyes, thankful that Galatea didn't bother to use any of her many visions to look into it.

Kid Flash noted it, "A decoy? Well, that'd explain why you're still walking with your face not inside your throat." He said as he and the others took notice of what was behind Naruto.

"It's the same plan we all have." Aqualad said as the boys looked at each other and nodded, taking on their battle poses before the deadly girls before them.

And, with a loud cry, they proclaimed their plan, "We… skedaddle out of here!" And that left the two girls to gape and feel their jaws almost hit the floor with their own yell of, "What?! Get back here you cowards!" in perfect unison as they raced after the men, with Satsuki uncaring of the skull of the half-conscious doctor she had to stomp to race after them while ignoring his pained cries as Galatea did the same to jump in the air and fly after the quartet.

"Those two aren't whelmed." Robin commented as he took a few explosives, throwing them to the walls to which they stuck themselves to. He pulled a remote and looked back as he caught a glimpse of two very nicely developed ladies racing after them with murder in their eyes. He pressed the big red button and the walls and ceiling crumbled around the girls, but didn't stop them at all. Satsuki roared as she sliced the air around her with her lightning at incredible speeds while Galatea just tanked through the explosion.

Naruto gaped, "My decoy really 'un-whelmed' them."

Soon the boys arrived at the end of the hall… right where they entered to this hellish floor, the broken elevator gates. In short, they were trapped, and even if Naruto wall-walked, Galatea could fly after him. The four heroes turned to sternly look at the girls as they cornered them with smirks on their faces.

"End of the line, losers." Satsuki said with a smirk on her face.

Naruto sighed in an actually happy manner, "Man, that kind of way to look down on me is kind of adorable for an ojou-sama like you."

"Shut it! Don't you dare mock me by such a title."

Galatea raised her right brow, "Ojou-sama? If I recall from what the guys here taught me that means you're a princess… Heh, knew you were a sugar queen."

The ravenette glared at her, "Stay out of this, Galatea! You want to beat Uzumaki to a pulp? I want the same, so let's get to it right now."

The blonde girl held up her arms in a mock defensive pose, "Okay, okay, Prissy Princess, whatever Your Majesty says will be my command if it means some actual fun."

Naruto tipped up his cap and gave them a grin, "Sorry, but I'm the one having a hoot here."

And with those words, he and the now smirking heroes turned into clouds of smoke, leaving behind a single note that said, "FOLLOW MY LEAD." Galatea gritted her teeth and stomped the paper so hard she not only turned it into confetti but made a large crater on the floor around the pieces of elevator that Satsuki sliced up. Speaking of the ravenette, she was furious enough to punch a steel pillar with her lightning chakra infused arm, leaving a red hot glowing hole in it.

"Do you still want to give credit where it's due?" Satsuki asked in a cold voice.

Galatea cracked her neck, "No, if he's too shy to actually fight me, I guess I'll finish it whether he likes it or not."

XXXXXX

At that moment, after the girls had run off away from the hole Robin's explosives created, the four young men ran out of the holes after using the explosion to switch places with the clones, hide and run in the opposite direction to a safer exit. So far their plan to stay alive was working, and they knew it was best to live for today and fight another day, mostly when their pursuers were as dangerous as a Kryptonian and a chakra user with issues.

"So, the power part your girlfriend mentioned, is it that demon you said was sealed in you?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, whatever she wants my traveling buddy for is a mystery for me, but considering she may be stronger than she looks and that Galatea – the gorgeous blonde – also wants a piece of me, well, I guess it's better if we all get out of here alive and sort everything once we're free from this place."

"Still, you fooled them once, shame on you, now you've fooled them twice, pain for all of us." Dick replied.

"Wait." Kaldur said, raising an arm, "Did you guys hear it?"

Naruto raised a brow, "Mate, I'd be more concerned about the two girls after our heads." And just as they finished running a large set of stairs to what they thought would be the exit, they were blocked by an army of Genomorphs, "Oh yeah, forgot about these guys." The blond brawler said as he took his street boxing stance while his friends took their own battle ready pose.

Soon the guy who seemed to be their leader stepped up to them, a more humanoid bio-engineered being with larger horns than his brethren, "I see you made it out all right."

Robin raised a brow, "That's it? No snarky demand about us having kicked most of your asses or monologue about how much trouble we're in?"

Naruto tilted up his cap as he looked at the blue beings, "I'd settle for any of you trying whatever insult you may know, but I guess you truly don't want to fight."

"How can you tell?" Aqualad asked with genuine curiosity.

Naruto grabbed his white T-shirt and lifted it to show the seal in which Kurama was in, "My buddy sealed in here, Kurama, has the ability to gather energy for me, life energy. Due to it, I can sense danger looming around and when someone's ready to do true harm. I don't sense any of that from these guys." He put his shirt back down and looked at Dubbilex, "You guys are actually giving a really calm and even friendly aura…" here the blond put on a wide grin that made everyone, even the Genomorph leader, feel confused as the blond raised his fist at the Genomorph, "Ok, I may not know you guys, but I can already tell all of you are good guys. Let's be buddies."

Everyone did a double-take, blinking as they looked at the grinning blond who was then pulled by the other three intruders in a group hug, "Okay, just let me ask, where you dropped when you were born a lot or is your baseball cap too tight?" Robin asked with a raised brow.

"Come on, I told you, I can feel they've really changed. They haven't tried to attack us now."

"What if it's a trick? They did try to take us down before? Dude, we could've died earlier if they knocked us out and gave us to that creepy doctor." Wally retorted.

Naruto gave them a wide grin, "It's all right. My Gramps said that when you make friends you either accept their crooked ways and flaws, or beat them to a pulp out of said bad habits."

Kaldur's right eye twitched, "I don't believe that argument could ever be countered with logic or reason."

Naruto's grin widened even more, "A man doesn't let such things dictate his way." He moved away from the group hug and pumped his fist back at Dubbilex, "So, how about it? Let's become buddies! If you try to harm someone I'll beat you until you realize the error of your ways! And if you try to spit on the face of your friends, I will hold nothing back! That's a man's promise!"

"But why?" Dubbilex asked in confusion.

Naruto's grin actually lowered itself a bit, taking a more serious if still cheerful tone, "I told you, I could sense your aura. Right now you're sad… Like you really want to break free, so that's why I wanna be your buddy, so that you have me to count on setting you free from here or whatever place makes you sad!" his grin returned tenfold.

The humanoid Genomorph looked at the fist, then at his brothers, and then at the group before them. He knew that if these four kids were to get out alive, he needed to earn their thrust. But this one young man, Naruto, he was far too different from any other human. He just accepted him, a being that had been created out of nowhere with no other purpose but be used as a tool, not as another sentient life form but, judging by that smile, as one of his own. Even without his psychic powers he could feel that the blond meant every word he said, so his willingness to fight a friend with everything he had if they did something truly wrong was out of pure determination. And yet, what got to him the most was that, even after all that had happened, the whiskered blond just decided to be his friend without questions.

The Genomorph leader moved forward and soon his knuckles and Naruto clashed lightly against each other, making a strange surge of energy surge through him. The other boys saw this as a strange way to try to make contact with them, but they tried to accept their new friend's judgment. He soon guided the group to the exit of the facility and into the lobby, internally hoping for the best for them, and also that the blond kept his word. However, against his best logic, he decided to have some faith in that strange whiskered brawler.

The team made it to the lobby of the facility, smiling in relief, "Once we're out of here we'll contact the League and ask for-" Robin started, but as soon as he and the others were in the middle of the lobby, a large hole exploded up into the large ceiling before debris rained around them, "Help!" he yelped the last part, ending his sentence, as he was about to get sliced in half by a familiar sword had he not used his batons to block the arm wielding it, milliseconds before a dainty pale foot slammed itself in his gut, sending the bird boy flying.

Naruto for his part barely had time to react as someone flew too fast at him to properly raise his arms for a block, leaving his jaw open for a hook that sent him rolling to the ground. Kaldur then blocked and axe-kick to his skull, before several snakes shot themselves out of a white kimono's sleeves and tied him up. Wally at the time was busy trying to dodge really fast and certainly really strong punches and kicks until he was backed to a wall and his attacker flew back to use their super breath on him, using enough force to not only send him flying back but make him bounce off the wall.

"I'm… kinda disappointed." Galatea said as she walked to the groaning Naruto on the floor, "All you did was run from me when I thought you were in for the fun. Well, I guess a boring guy would fit the princess."

"Shut your trap and hand him over. Once that's done, for me you're free to do whatever you want." Satsuki said, aiming her chokuto at the blonde girl.

Galatea smirked at her, "Don't give me orders, sweetheart. Because the only reason I actually followed orders is because there's a bunch of clowns in pajamas who I want to humiliate and destroy in more ways than one."

To Galatea's shock, Satsuki snorted, "You think you're free? Oh, who is the naïve one now?"

They both changed roles with Satsuki grinning and the Kryptonian frowning, "What do you mean?"

The ravenette raised her sword and put the blade in one hand, "Do you really think people like us have a choice? Tell me then, what purpose do we even have? What will you do once you accomplish what you want? Because trust me, I've asked myself that for a long time and still haven't found a fucking answer for years. What makes you think some bimbo like you who doesn't take things seriously could cope with it?"

Galatea gritted her teeth, but couldn't fight the raven haired girl's logic, "So what? For now it's all I got, and I'm fine with it, once I'm done, my life will be mine to decide. No bonds or rules, princess."

Satsuki snorted, "Well then, let me tell you in on a little trick of mine to deal with it: swallow the pain and sorrow whole like nourishment, like a snake."

The blonde girl raised a brow, "You got a strange way to see life, girl… However, I'll decide what it is I eat, thank you very much, Princess."

Satsuki ignored her and moved to Naruto, "Sadly for you, Uzumaki, there's no telling how you'll deal with your future. I'm afraid it's nothing personal, but I won't lie on something…" she sighed and looked at him in the eye, "You're actually the greatest challenge I ever had to the point I had to rely on someone else. I'd applaud you if you hadn't ended up a loser."

"Ouch, you just love being harsh." Galatea mumbled loud enough for the ravenette and the brawler to listen to show her sass was returning.

This made Naruto chuckle, and a small string of blood came down one of the corners of his mouth, "I may really fall for you." He said before, to their shock, he flipped himself back on his feet.

Galatea stomped towards him, throwing another punch, only to watch a yellow flash that moved a few inches closer to her and feel Naruto's fist on her side, making the Kryptonian lose her breath and stumble back. Not only that, she could feel the strange energy Naruto had surging through his veins, it wasn't anything that any Kryptonian had ever felt before, but for Superman it could be very similar to magic. Satsuki tried to back up the blonde girl and take down Naruto, but found her arms bound to her side by a grappling line which was pulling her away from the fight by a deceivingly strong boy. She groaned and tried to break free, only for something to dash at her and take her sword before her body was captured by large water torrents, leaving her unable to break free with her lightning unless she wanted to fry her ass. The two girls growled at seeing themselves be caught off guard by the idiots they thought they had caught off guard themselves.

Naruto wiped his mouth off the blood, "Not a bad speech, Satsuki-chan… But it was really depressing." He chuckled and looked to the ceiling, "A bit too sad even after you got a friend." He said looking at Galatea.

The Kryptonian stood up proudly and cracked her knuckles, "Sure, Sweet-cheeks, Princess Cupcake and I are going to paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys like your tall, blonde and scraggly self."

"Really?" he asked, a bit hopeful which made his friends face-palm.

The two girls dead-panned at him, "No…" they said in a low venomous whisper.

Naruto then smirked, "See? You at least share a common goal, why not try to be friends then?"

"Why bother when my fist wants to be friends with your face?!" Galatea shouted as she flew at the blond and threw a punch at him, only to watch how the blond brawler not only intercepted her arm with his own but swatted aside the strike. "What?!" she asked in shock before trying a kick that Naruto ducked under before jumping at her, slamming his right side and shoulder on her body to push her back. "What're you-"

Satsuki shouted, "Galatea, he's not on the offensive, even when he attacks! This guy is a Sei kind of fighter, he prioritizes his own safety over hitting you hard!"

The blonde bombshell internally nodded and kept her distance now, watching how the blond would move rather than get into his range, only to hear and duck under a roundhouse kick at Mach 2. Kid Flash skidded to a halt by the brawler's side and Galatea considered frying them with her heat vision, had there not been an annoying explosive birdarang at her feet. She growled and took the damage without much problem, but glared as the Boy Wonder combined both his batons into a staff.

"You didn't think you'd be the only one close to the beauty, right?" Wally asked with a smirk.

"You sure you can handle her?" Naruto asked concerned, "Physically speaking, she's stronger than me, and that's saying a lot considering I'm powered by a demon in my gut."

Robin got into a defensive stance with his staff, "So long as Kaldur keeps your girlfriend locked in place we should be fine. Three heroes against one Kryptonian… this SHOULD be fair."

Naruto grinned, "Fair enough." He then aimed his fist at Galatea, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the man who'll be the strongest in history, let's settle this mano-a-mano!"

The group was ready to fight, when a yelp stopped them. They heard Kaldur yell something along the lines of letting go of someone, but it was muffled by concrete exploding up and Satsuki's cries not of anger bu shock and pain. The heroes and the Kryptonian watched as a bulk of blue with gills and ribbons of human skin hanging around its head stood far taller than what they guessed had once been a man. But to their shock, the large, red-eyed sea-like creature had enough intellect to give them a cruel smirk and raise the fist in which it carried Satsuki, giving a powerful squeeze which made the ravenette cry in pain until her eyes widened and she started to gasp for air.

The heroes and even Galatea got ready to fight the monster, but it dangled the captured Satsuki in its hand, threatening to literally squeeze the life out of her. He then aimed his free finger at Naruto with a nasty scowl, making up for his inability to talk with visual signs that he'd kill the ravenette if the brawler wasn't handed to him. The blond for his part tilted his cap down, hiding his eyes with one hand keeping his cap in place.

"D…Desmond… you… b-bastard…" Satsuki managed to grunt out, until another squeeze made her cry in pain.

Galatea gritted her teeth, "Hey, let go of the princess, you freak!"

"Galatea…" Naruto started, whispering for her to listen, "Do you care for Satsuki enough to follow my lead?"

His fellow blonde replied in the same whisper, "Tch… I actually would say I don't care, but I can't let her die after she just told me that bullshit about snakes without giving her a piece of my mind."

"Good enough." Naruto said before nodding to his friends and throwing his arms to his sides as his energy spiked up.

The large monster that once was Desmond watched as from the blond man's back several chains made out of blue ethereal energy shot out and held him in place. He tried to squeeze Satsuki to make them retreat, only for a yellow and red blur to come to his arm and punch the wrist at lightning speeds, making Blockbuster, the fruit of all of Cadmus' inhumane research, cry in pain and loosen is grip on the pained girl. It tried to use its other arm to punch the redhead, but two water whips wrapped themselves around his free arm and pulled back with such force Blockbuster fell backwards, barely keeping his balance by falling on one knee.

Blockbuster did his best to get up, only for a staff to ram itself on his gut, making him lose his breath. He tried to kick the little boy before him but watching him grin and moving out with his grappling hook at fast speeds made him know something was bad. He was proven wrong when three explosive disks planted on his chest made him flip backwards, with him about to fall and his grip on Satsuki now completely loosened, letting her fall into Galatea's arms. The Kryptonian flew away from the danger with the ravenette trying to get her breath back in pained pants, her ribs and lungs painfully bruised by Blockbuster.

And for good measure, a certain blond rushed at the large blue monster with his cap shadowing his face. But in that moment where the blond moved his right arm to the large creature's face, he saw it… pure crimson orbs filled with unlimited power looked at him through the shadows, making him know true fear even before the blue orb of spiraling energy slammed on his face. The Rasengan exploded neatly on Blockbuster's mug, sending him flying out of the building into an unconscious heap.

Naruto managed to land harmoniously before looking at the girls flying up near the ceiling with Satsuki looking away. Galatea had to ask, "Did you really plan for all that?"

The blond tilted his cap up and smiled, his eyes back to their usual blue, "I didn't, I just trusted in you and my friends." He then raised his fist at her, "We can still make this one-on-one if you want to fight me so much… But you gotta promise you have to take care of Satsuki no matter who wins."

The ravenette grabbed the blonde, growling in pain as she spoke as firmly as she could, "Don't… He… He saved my life, let's just let him go." she then turned to Naruto with a glare, "When we fight again, I want to beat you at our best… Make sure to remember that."

Galatea smirked, "See, Princess? You can have a sense of humor." She ignored the girl's glare and then looked at Naruto with a smirk, "You were actually fun… Uzumaki, right? Next time we meet, let's have a real match." The blond gave them the peace sign and they flew off.

"Should we really let them go?" Wally asked.

"Would you like to fight against an injured opponent that possibly needs medical attention?" Kaldur asked rhetorically.

"Ouch, now you made me feel bad." The redhead said with a cringe.

Robin then turned to Naruto, "So… all that demon stuff… Can we get the details?"

"Sure, but do you have twenty bucks?" the blond replied.

"What for?"

"Pizza, I'm starving."

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap!**

**So, Galatea joining Satsuki is because this is the JLU Galatea, the bad girl who wanted to make minced meat out of her counterpart. I said it already, Galatea is one of my favorite bad girls almost there with Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. Besides, it's to balance them out a bit and make them actual humans by interacting with others, not only Naruto. And because, let's face it people, you all want to see the two teaming up on Naruto in more ways than one. Will it happen in the way you imagine? Heh, I'm crazy but not insane enough to tell you my secrets with spoilers.**

**Also, why did Naruto try to avoid going all out with Galatea? Ladies and gentlemen, she's a Kryptonian, facing one who has the intention to go all out means your insides will be outside even by Naruto Universe standards. For Naruto to face her he'll need to really tap on all of his power, which if not used correctly could crush mountains and obliterate everyone around him, and with the new friends he's made and the fact Biju Damas could be bad publicity, you can guess why he wouldn't like going all out.**

**Oh, and try to get the reference to the title of the episode, the underlined words at the top of this chapter.**

**Swordslinger out!**


End file.
